Jealousy
by oReTA aWaI tsUbAsa
Summary: Minor chapter 32 33 spoilers. Misaki and Usui are a couple, read this oneshot to see what happens when Misaki gets jealous! :D


**YAY! Finally there's a Kaichou wa Maid sama area here =3 3 Will be populating this section! Hope more people populates it!! ~~**

**Enjoy! (=  
**

**

* * *

**

The little bell tinkled merrily as a customer entered.

"Welcome back Master," the maid greeted, her hands clasped over an empty tray, bowing ever so slightly.

"Ayuzawa," the blond haired customer grabbed the maid's wrist abruptly, causing her to glare up in surprise, meeting the boy's eyes that blazed with a certain mild frustration. "I told you to wait for me before coming to work…why didn't you?"

"Let go of me!" she almost shouted, wrenching her wrist from his grip, spinning around smartly and stalking off towards the kitchen.

Usui stood there dumbfounded, unsure whether to chase after her or leave the café.

As she walked away angrily, Misaki remembered what had happened earlier on, causing her anger to boil again as her cheeks flushed…

"_Kaichou~ 3" Usui had practically bounced into the student council's room after lessons._

"_What?!" Misaki had snapped without looking up from her mad scribbling._

"_Are you sure that's how you should treat your…" Usui leaned across the table to whisper in Misaki's ear, "…boyfriend."_

"_S-SHUT UP! BAKA USUI!" Misaki coloured furiously, looking frantically around the room. To her relief, the room had been emptied about half an hour ago._

_Usui grinned flippantly at her red face before continuing, "Do you have anything else to do after this?"_

"_I just need to patrol around and see that the clubs have been keeping to their own space," Misaki replied, mentally chiding herself for making such a big reaction whilst she stood up, filing away the papers she had been writing on earlier._

"_Then, we'll meet at the school gate~" Usui smiled, pulling a lock of Misaki's hair and causing her to turn a most becoming shade of pink before he left the room with a backward glance._

_She piled her work neatly before leaving the room to begin her rounds, making sure that everything was in systematic order._

_She was almost done, the sports clubs had been very well behaved the past week. At least by their standards. There had been no complains so far and Misaki had nothing to fault them for. _

_Walking on with a discreet smile on her face, she passed the lockers. A lock of orange hair peeked over the top of the lockers, causing Misaki to stop curiously and look behind the lockers._

"_U-Usui-sempai…" a first year, Misaki noted, was standing with her head bowed and blushing uncontrollably in front of Usui. _

"_Ahh, is Usui going to make another girl cry?" Misaki's mind whirred defensively towards the girl who already looked on the verge of tears._

"_I…I like you…p-please will you go out with me?" a stuttered confession came, the first year's long black bangs fell in front of her eyes, shielding her from scrutiny._

_Misaki sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead, preparing to go out and yell at Usui for being too harsh on girls._

"_Oh?" she stopped herself from showing herself as she heard Usui's light tone. Looking behind the lockers, she saw him pull a lock of the girl's long, black hair with his index finger, gently, lightly, playing._

_She felt her face heat up and her heart thump disastrously, causing her unease. Her fight or flight mechanism kicked in suddenly as she ran off, her mind in a mess. That was so like that idiot, perverted alien Usui. Yet, she happened to know that he normally didn't do that to girls. Misaki was an exception._

_Before she knew it, she was already stalking out of the gate, the promise to meet Usui there forgotten as she headed for the station alone. _

"_Baka Usui, baka Usui, baka Usui," rebounded off the walls of her mind as she stormed on. "Damn that idiot! Making me so distracted all the damn time…and I thought that…ugh! What's wrong with me! I'm not going to care anymore about what that perverted alien does!"_

With a few long strides, Usui caught up with Misaki, bent slightly, and whispered in her ear, "Tell me, or…" he paused, thinking of an appropriate sentence. "…I'll cause a scene here, dancing around naked…"

Misaki stopped, causing Usui to do a victory cheer in his head.

"Do what you want, I don't care," she threw back coldly at him before continuing her walk into the kitchen.

Usui froze. That wasn't what he had expected. He laughed bitterly to himself. Somehow, he had caused the girl he loved to be angry, but he still did not know why. This called for some more drastic measures…

---

Misaki walked out of the backdoor dumping the bag of rubbish out. As she made her way back, she found herself trapped by an arm.

Her face tinged red as she looked up and saw Usui.

"Out of my way," she muttered, her eyes shooting arrows at him.

"Don't wanna," Usui struck up his usual attitude.

This time she tried to use force, it did not work. It only made him wrap his arm around her and pull her forcefully towards him in a rough embrace.

He looked into her eyes seriously, "What did I do now, to have angered you, Ayuzawa?"

Misaki turned her face away from his, her cheeks still pink, "Let. Go."

"Not until you tell me," Usui dropped his "I-don't-care" attitude and gripped her tighter to prevent her from struggling out of his grasp.

Stubborn as Misaki was, she knew that this was a case where she would not be able to get out of.

"Don't you have other girls to bother?" she muttered stiffly in his arms, trying to minimize the contact. Her heart thumped painfully as she said that, tears threatened to appear if not for her hardened character.

A loud crash caused Misaki to wince. Usui had punched the wall just above Misaki's head and his face now lowered as he began to laugh bitterly.

"Just…how much do you intend on making me suffer?" he asked her blithely. "So the reason you're angry is because you think I'm cheating on you? Hey Misa-chan," he now leaned closer, and Misaki could see that his eyes were mixed with bitterness and bewilderment. "Why do you think I'd cheat on you?" he slumped his head onto her shoulders as she stood, half afraid, half stubborn.

"That first-year earlier on…?" Misaki's heart went out to those eyes, yet she stubbornly persisted.

"That's all? That's what it's about?" Usui looked up, his eyes clearing, and he began to laugh again, this time, a clear laugh as he shook with the humour of some hidden joke.

Misaki was now beginning to feel humiliated.

"What's so funny?"

"You." He laughed, leaning onto the wall for support.

Now Misaki felt really humiliated.

"Are you trying to pick a fight here?!" she yelled at him, aiming a punch in his direction. "If you're not going to explain yourself, I'm going in!" she ended in an offended tone, especially as her punch was blocked easily.

"What do you think I did with the first-year?" Usui finally managed to control his laughter.

"How would I know?" Misaki yelled again. "I don't care what you do with others, you perverted alien! Playing with other people's hair…doing this and that…"

"This and that?" Usui started sniggering again. "Playing with other people's hair? Oh! That! Geez…it was you who told me to be gentler to girls when I'm dumping them…" he rolled his eyes. "First you tell me to be gentler to girls, and when I am, you get angry. Just what do you want? Pres~…"

Misaki's face turned a brilliant red as she tried to cling onto her stand by walking away in a huff

"Misa-chan was jealous?' Usui grinned teasingly at her retreating figure.

She stopped, as expected, and whipped around, practically crackling with the anger of her own denial.

"I WAS NOT!!" she yelled, loud enough for the whole neighbourhood to hear.

Usui's smile was wide. He knew it, and even if Misaki was too dense to realise it, he was satisfied. Ayuzawa Misaki, his _girlfriend_.


End file.
